


Epic

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your senior year of high school isn’t turning out as epic as you hoped it would.





	Epic

You sat on your front porch, cradling your chin in your hands and staring blankly at the street in front of you.  Here you were, senior in high school, finally the “top dog” at school instead of just some dorky underclassmen.

Wasn’t senior year supposed to feel…better than this?

You didn’t feel any different than before.  In fact, you felt a little  _more_  like a loser, mainly because you hadn’t all of a sudden become super cool, like you hoped would happen.

Sure, you had your friends, your family, a few college acceptances that were ready to go.  But you weren’t quite…

There were no words – you must just be in a funk.

It also didn’t help that prom was coming up, and you hadn’t had a fairytale prom-posal yet.  Wasn’t that supposed to be every girl’s dream night: being asked to the dance, getting taken out for dinner, having the handsome jock on her arm as they dance the night away?

Maybe even  _finally_  get your first kiss?

Here you were, in a funk and prom-dateless.

You were so wrapped up in your head that you didn’t even notice your best friend, Castiel, walking up your sidewalk, until he was standing right in front of you (literally with his crotch at eye-level).

You started once you realized that your dazed staring had been zeroing in on his zipper, jumping slightly at the realization.  You looked up at him, blushing a bit.  “Hey, Cas – didn’t see you come up, there.”

You laughed nervously, unsure of why you were suddenly so embarrassed about Castiel being there.  He tilted his head in his confused-puppy way before sitting next to you on your porch.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, lacing his fingers together and twiddling his thumbs.  “What’s up?”

You shrugged, unsure of whether you wanted to share your funk with your best friend.  Cas had been your best friend practically forever, since he offered to push your swing during recess on the first day of kindergarten, but there were some things that you didn’t share with him.  One of which was your thoughts on boys and dating – or your lack thereof.

“Nothing…” you finally replied, sighing and resuming your blank staring.

The two of you sat silently for a couple minutes, you back to being lost in your lamenting thoughts about your lack of senior-year-‘coolness’ and prom woes, and Cas…well who knows what Cas was thinking about. Probably solving a Rubik’s Cube in his head or something.

Finally Cas broke the silence.  “ **You seem troubled. Course that’s a primary aspect of your personality so I sometimes ignore it** …”  Cas looked over at you, seeing that you were still blank-staring.  He turned his body toward yours, reaching for your chin to make you face him.  “Y/N, what’s bothering you?”

All of a sudden, pent up emotions gathered into wet eyes and you were on the verge of crying.  Cas was startled at the view of his best friend about to blubber, and he quickly wrapped his arms around you.

You were suddenly cocooned in a warm embrace, surrounded by all that was Castiel.  His tan jacket that he always wore was soft against your cheek, and you could feel the light scruff of his chin on your forehead.  He was rocking you slightly, shhing you and murmuring things like, “I’m here, don’t cry.  You can tell me what’s wrong, or you don’t have to.”

The tears slipped from your eyes to wet Cas’s jacket, but it wasn’t as much as you were afraid you were going to cry.  After only a few moments, you had relaxed into his arms, the scent that was all Cas calming your emotions.

Finally you pulled away and Cas gave you a small smile.  “I don’t like it when my girl cries, Y/N. Do I need to beat somebody up?”

You laughed, imagining skinny, awkward Cas trying to beat anyone up.  Cas’s smile grew, happy to see you smile.  “Your girl?” you repeated, your face heating up at the thought.

“Well, uh,” Cas looked away, hand scratching the back of his head like he did when he was being awkward.  “I mean, my best girlfriend – my best friend, that is, my friend that is a girl… My, um.”

Cas cut himself off, realizing that he was rambling.  You laughed, feeling your gut twist and turn as he talked.   _My best girlfriend, huh?_  you thought, suddenly loving the way the words had slipped so naturally from his mouth.

What the hell, let’s just tell Castiel what you were thinking, see if he has anything else awkwardly cute to blurt out.

“I’m sorry for crying on you, Cas,” you started, motioning toward his tear-stained jacket.  He shrugged in forgiveness, not seeming to care in the least that you had gotten him damp.  “I was just sitting here, thinking about how senior year isn’t quite as epic as I had thought it would be…”

You trailed off, lost in thought.  Luckily, Cas seemed to understand exactly what you meant. “What, you wanted it to be all  _Pretty in Pink_ , fairytale boyfriend, queen bee of the school?”

You shrugged.  It sounded a bit pompous and unreasonable when Cas said it, and you suddenly realized that maybe the epic senior year didn’t need to be so textbook.  Your life wasn’t a movie, this was real life. Things didn’t always happen the way you thought they would, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t good and fun.

Cas continued talking.  “I mean,  _my_  senior year has been pretty epic.  I’m in classes that I enjoy, mostly.  I get to sit next to my best friend all day long…”  Yes, it was true that you and Cas shared all of your classes together, you had made sure of it when you spoke to the counselors over the summer.  “…We get to go off-campus for lunch, which is pretty epic.  Even though we don’t particularly like football, our team made it to the playoffs and we did face-painting that one time…”

You laughed at the memory of the face paint, which was a complete fail until you realized that it needed to be diluted.  The two of you had matching zits on your cheek for a week after that.

“Over the holiday break, I got to hang out with my best friend every day, watching awesomely bad movies and making snowmen.  I’ve gotten into good colleges, some of them even the same as you…”

You looked over to see that Cas was staring at you by this point, a wistful look on his face.  “All in all, it’s been a pretty epic senior year, in my book.  There’s just one thing that I haven’t gotten to do yet, but I hope it will work out.”

You did your own version of the Cas head-tilt, questioning him silently.  He took a deep breath, breaking eye contact to look down at his hands as he spoke. “I’m hoping that my senior prom is epic, a night spent with someone who I’ve wanted to ask out for ages, but haven’t ever gotten the nerve.  I’ve been so terrified she’s going to say no…”

Your stomach did a horrible twisty thing that made you feel like you were going to throw up.  So even Cas had a date planned out for prom.  You were going to end up going alone, or better yet, you wouldn’t even go at all.  Yeah, if no one asked, you’d just stay home.  That’s an alright plan, right?

“Well, Cas, I hope she says yes.  But if you haven’t yet, you should probably ask her soon…you’re running out of time.”  You stood, wanting this conversation to end so that you could go curl up on your bed and sulk for a while longer, in private.  You had taken two steps toward your front door before Cas’s hand on yours stopped you.

He stood, keeping a hold of your hand.  
“I hope…” Cas gulped and met your eyes seriously before he could form his sentence.  “I hope you say yes, too.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion before realization hit you.  Cas was asking you to prom.

“Y/N, it’s our senior year,” he continued, “you’re my best friend and my number one girl.  I can’t imagine a more epic prom date than you, someone who I already love to be around, love to hang out with, love to dance and be goofy with, just….love in general.”

Your stomach was doing an entire acrobatic routine inside of you, jumping every time Castiel said the word ‘love’.  Your face heated up and you looked down at your still-joined hands, seeing how perfectly he held on to yours.  You smiled.

“I would  _love_  to go to prom with you, Castiel.”

Nothing could have prepared you for the joyous “Whoop!” that left Cas’s mouth as he threw his hands in the air and did a dorky little happy dance on your front porch.  You laughed, loving the show he was giving you.

“Ah, I’m so excited!” Cas said gleefully, dancing back over to you and grabbing your face to plant a kiss on your lips.

The two of you froze, eyes wide in realization of what Cas had just done.  Cas had kissed you.  Cas, your best friend of forever, had just kissed you on your front porch.  Your first kiss.  With anyone.  With Cas.

“Oh my God,” he breathed, your face still in his hands.  You could see that he had no idea what to do now, so you let your instincts take over. Your hands covered his on your face, keeping them there,  and you leaned back up to meet his lips again.  You closed your eyes, but you could feel the grin against your lips, and it made you smile too.

This time when you broke apart, it was as if your whole world had shifted.  Your best friend, your first kiss, your prom date, your partner in crime was standing in front of you, and all you could think was that this was  _definitely_  turning out to be an epic senior year.


End file.
